Wands
by Lilibeth
Summary: TERMINADA E, para você, o que é á coisa mais importante na saga de Harry Potter ? O próprio Harry? Seu inimigo, Voldemort ? Aqui eu achei que não ...


"Meu filho Alexander:

Sei que quando você estiver lendo isso, é porque meu corpo deixou de interferir com a vida. Não fique triste, é nossa única certeza quando aqui chegamos, e decidi fazer chegar a seu intermédio, por meio desta carta, o meu maior legado.

Você sabe que nossa família detém um conhecimento sabido de poucos, já há várias e várias gerações. Muitos e diversos gostariam de saber de nossos segredos, fosse por bem ou à força, mas sabiamente apenas o transmitimos de pai para filho, e apenas nessa hora.

Sim, meu filho, tantas e tantas vezes você me fez a mesma pergunta e eu somente sorria (ou nem isso às vezes, tristemente me recordo agora, e só Merlin sabe como o lamento), e o mandava buscar algo que aparentemente eu precisava para o meu trabalho, naquele exato momento, e o deixava sem resposta. Mas saiba que em todas as vezes eu te respondi. E se a resposta a cada vez era diferente, era porque também a pergunta - apesar de conter sempre as mesmas palavras - também o era.

Conforme você cresceu, começou a perceber que havia mais magia envolvida em um pedaço de madeira do que você tinha acreditado até então, e não imagina meu orgulho quando decidiu que aprenderia primeiro a polir e lixar o exterior ao invés de querer compreender o cerne das coisas. Sim, meu filho, porque a mágica não está apenas em tocar e sentir a própria magia, ela está também - e até principalmente - em dar a forma correta ao seu invólucro.

E eu paciente e magoadamente vi você machucar os dedos entre serras, formões e lixas, criar calos em seus dedos jovens e tão macios, acompanhei com amor e interesse cada deslizar incerto da plaina ( muitas vezes arrasando um trabalho quase perfeito) embora minha aparência fosse de um austero e rijo professor com voz quase sempre alteada com seus deslizes infantis ao "estragar bom material" . Mas sempre senti em tuas mãos o amor pelo que você estava - a duras penas, eu concordo - aprendendo a fazer : permitir a outros o acesso à mágica. E isso não se transmite apenas com o sangue, é preciso nascer com isso. Mas o burilar dessa natureza é trabalho apenas para os mais fortes. E você é um deles, Alexander Ollivander.

Descobri que seria você e não seu irmão mais velho quem iria me suceder na loja muito, muito cedo : quando você tinha quinze anos, e eu te permiti - em suas férias de escola - pela primeira vez fazer uma varinha inteira : foi sua a escolha da madeira, sua a opção do material, e minha a surpresa ao descobrir que não uma, mas duas varinhas haviam surgido de suas mãos em apenas um dia. Ambas com o mesmo material mágico, mas quanta diferença entre elas : uma rígida e negra, longa como a devastação de uma guerra; outra flexível e marrom, quase lívida perante a sua irmã - como a adivinhar tristemente o destino desta, e preparando-se para fazer-lhe frente. Mas ambas da fênix de Dumbledore, que tão carinhosamente te cedeu as penas. Duas únicas, apenas duas penas essa fênix cedeu para varinhas, e nunca mais permitiu que fosse usada sua mágica. E uma delas - a pálida flexível - aguarda já quase cinqüenta anos para ser usada. Muitos e muitas foram os que a testaram, eu bem via que você tentava descobrir o real senhor da sua outra criação suprema, mas nada. Espero que hoje você já tenha achado quem seja o dono de sua melhor criação.

Então, meu filho, finalmente vou te responder àquelas perguntas que me fizestes a vida toda, desde que aprendeste a falar : Mas, afinal, o que é a varinha de um bruxo ? E porque nós, dentre toda a comunidade mágica, somos os que as fabricamos ?

Eu, Thomas Nicholas Ollivander, filho de Nicholas Alexander Ollivander, neto e tetraneto de fabricantes de varinhas desde 382 A.C., digo e reafirmo : a varinha de um bruxo é a sua alma tornada matéria. Não apenas um pedaço do mundo mágico envolto em boa e firme madeira, não, nunca apenas isso : mas a perícia da junção correta do mágico com a madeira que somente servirá a um, apenas a um bruxo ou bruxa. Com ele fará maravilhas ou horrores, apenas sua consciência ditará as normas. O objeto mágico apenas amplia o poder do mago, não o censura nem o limita : é sua testemunha silenciosa, sua companheira de todas as horas e de todas as dúvidas. Outros poderão usá-las, sim, mas nunca o instrumento inadequado dará o resultado perfeito que é uma mágica feita pela varinha de seu único dono. E a nós, meu filho, cabe fazer parte - quer desejemos ou não - do destino desse bruxo.

Então, filho meu, faça bem o seu trabalho : devolva ao seu legítimo dono parte da alma que lhe tomamos emprestado ao unir a magia e a matéria. Para que se cumpra o seu destino e de toda a comunidade mágica, e o nosso por conseqüência direta. E fique bem com suas decisões e atos, mesmo sabendo que muitos deles estão acima de nossa parca compreensão.

Seu pai,

Thomas Nicholas Ollivander"

Sim, meu pai... a varinha já encontrou o seu dono,pensou Alexander Ollivander fechando a porta de sua loja para o mágico mundo, que prosseguia inebriado ao som das festividades que ecoavam pela derrota do bruxo das trevas pelo menino-que-sobreviveu.

E eu posso, finalmente, adormecer em paz.


End file.
